1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system and method for preventing data bottlenecks in a distributed telecommunications systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing distributed telecommunications systems work well at relatively low speeds, but as data speeds and volume are increased the data tends to bottleneck at the Inter-Connect Controller (ICC) level. This is especially true if the Media Control Platforms (MCP) are scaled up but the rest of the system is not modified to handle the extra load. As a consequence, the system can either freeze up or produce unacceptable errors and/or unnecessary downtime.